Locked In
by tiramisuspice
Summary: All Logan wanted to do was make a simple birthday cake. Jogan AU
1. Prologue

**Rated Low T for Tootie Mouth  
**

**This is actually the very first Jogan story I ever wrote (*gasp* it wasn't Oopsidaisy?!). I didn't want to post this originally because it's kinda shitty lol, but I guess I kind of do now, only because why not. I didn't want to change anything about this story, because I always want to be able to see my evolution in writing, so it's a little rough, but I wouldn't change it for the world.  
**

**Fun Fact: This was the story that originated Oopsidaisy! I wrote the first three chapters of this story, and then tried to change the plot midway, but then realized this story was skirting off the deep end and wasn't making sense anymore. The plot additions weren't working. So then, I hacked away the last four chapters (Oopsidaisy), rewrote the ending of this story. But it felt like such wasted effort to not use the four chapters I cut off so I rewrote _this _beginning and added a couple more chapters in between and voila. Oopsidaisy was born!**

**So please enjoy Oopsidaisy's mother. If there are similarities and similar elements to the story, it's understandable. But don't worry. They are completely different stories! ;) This is a short, three chaptered story. Will probably be completed by the end of the week!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It or any of the characters and am only using them for entertainment.**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Jasmine groaned and rolled over, her nose catching the scent of a delicious cologne. She snuggled further into the arms surrounding her.

"…Logan…" She mumbled, "We've gotta get up. Let's get back on campus."

He grunted in between a thick snore, but otherwise didn't respond and continued to sleep.

Rubbing her tired eyes awake, she sat up, breaking the halo of his arms around her waist. Jasmine kicked her legs out of the stuffy sleeping bag, trying to get the feeling back in them from being so cramped through the night. Logan mumbled something in annoyance and turned over, taking the entire bag and covering his head with it. Jasmine stared at him in amusement, rolling her eyes.

After freeing herself, she yawned sleepily and loudly and opened the flap of the tent, crawling out on all fours. Hopefully, she'd be able to find the bathroom somewhere nearby because she had to go.

She picked up her heels sitting outside the tent and slowly, painstakingly stood up as her bones creaked and popped in satisfaction. Sleeping on the hard floor had caused major damage to her back. She felt so stiff.

Jasmine stretched high into the sky, letting out a satisfied moan as a particularly bad kink in her back straightened itself out. And then she opened her eyes.

"…Oh shit."

There was a police officer, what seemed to be the manager of the store as well as a large number of shoppers standing in front of their sleeping bag, watching her silently like she was crazy. She blinked at them, jaws slightly unhinged. They blinked back at her, some in the back whispering between themselves while others pointed at her.

She could tell exactly what she looked like to these spectators. Sundress in disarray and rumpled beyond recognition. Pantyhose torn. Makeup smeared. Extreme bed head with half her hair still in a bun and the other half dangling all over her face. She was pretty sure there was popcorn in her hair. This was not good.

"Uh… This is so not what it looks like…"

"Hey Jasmine?" Logan crawled out of the tent, yawning loudly, "Do you know what happened to my–"

He looked up at all the people watching them and froze, his eyes widening. Logan wasn't much better dressed, and he definitely looked about the same as her in terms of disheveledness. In fact, he was barely dressed at all save for his boxers and a wifebeater. It didn't help that his pants and shirt were hanging off the lounge chair next to their tent. A woman closer to the front covered her son's eyes, giving them a look of disgust.

Jasmine looked at the ground near the tent. There was popcorn and candy all over the floor and all the other pieces of the camping set were either knocked over, pulled apart, or haphazardly thrown in a random location. They were so screwed.

Jasmine groaned in exasperation and covered her face with one hand while Logan hopped out of the tent and rushed to pull on his shirt and pants.

"I know this looks pretty bad," he said hastily, "But it really isn't what it looks like!"

"Son, you put your pants on backwards." The officer tsked, shaking her head in disdain. "You young'uns these days. No sense of dignity. Or _privacy_."

The manager stepped forward, his eyes narrowed, "Do you want to tell me why you were sleeping in my store?"

"Sir. Ma'am." Jasmine said, addressing the officer and manager. "We can explain."

"Go ahead." The store manager crossed his arms. "We've got time…"


	2. Chapter 1

**I miscounted. This story is actually 4 chapters long. I haven't written the epilogue for it yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It or any of the characters and am only using them for entertainment.**

* * *

_12 Hours Earlier..._

Logan tapped his foot impatiently in the line, waiting to buy the bag of flour he needed to finish this cake. It was already bad enough that he had to make a cake, but he also had a report due at midnight he hadn't finished yet, and he was running out of time to finish it.

He checked his watch with a low growl of frustration. He tapped the woman in front of him.

"Excuse me miss. Do you know why the line is taking so long?"

"Well apparently, most of the staff except for a few staged a union strike. This is the only register open. Although, I heard from someone else upfront that the cashier is flirting with someone."

"Flirting?! Seriously? I'm stuck in this line because some guy can't keep it in his pants?"

The woman in front of Logan gave him a dirty look, curling her lip at his distasteful use of language. Logan didn't care. He was already frustrated as it was and had to finish this cake by tomorrow. He didn't have time to be caught up by this crap!

Logan stormed out of the line and cut past people on the side, ignoring their indignant cries and irritated huffs.

"Hey! You can't just cut us!"

He stopped behind the girl flirting with the cashier. She had her dark hair in a bun and was leaning flirtatiously over the counter, grinning in a come-hither manner.

"Excuse me lady. There are a bunch of us trying to buy our stuff, and you're frickin' blocking the line. Could you move it?!"

"Yeah!" someone shouted behind him.

The girl's jaw clenched, and she turned around in annoyance, only to retract her expression when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you." she said.

Jasmine was the girl who was blocking the line? Logan's jaw clenched, and he fought the urge to grind his teeth in irritation.

"Seriously Jasmine? Can't you go five seconds without pouncing on every male that crosses your path?"

"I'm a little busy here, Logan." She muttered under her breath, trying to dismiss him with a jerk of her head.

"Yeah. I can _see_ that. You know who else is busy? _All_ of us in this line! So could you hurry up and go?"

She huffed in exasperation and glanced at him. "Are you trying to buy this flour?"

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, but–"

Before he could fully respond, Jasmine grabbed it out of his hand and set it on the conveyor belt with a smile, "I'll buy it for you. Shut up. You can just pay me back later."

"Is this your boyfriend?" the cashier looked peeved as he rang up the flour.

"Of course not, Joey. Why would I ever date this idiot?" She quickly stated with a nonchalant wave of her hand, flashing her dazzling smile (meant to kill) at the cashier. Logan glared at her, vexed by her dismissal. "So how about it? Can I get a discount?"

Joey ate it up like Thanksgiving dinner. "Sure Jasmine. Anything for you."

The cashier rang her up, and she swiped, paying for the stuff and then gathering the bags. Logan stood there, partly in shock.

Halfway towards the sliding doors, she turned around and rose an eyebrow, "You coming Logan?"

Logan followed her out the doors of the supermarket, feeling on edge. Jasmine walked ahead of him, her bun bobbing in time to her steps. He'd never really seen her wear her hair up this way before. It was no wonder he hadn't recognized her from behind. Well, that and the fact that her hair was a much darker shade of brown. There were a couple strands of dyed magenta hair looping into the bun. Had she dyed it recently?

"So all that flirting was just to get a discount on your groceries?" Logan asked disparagingly, his mind replaying the image of her leaning across the counter with that flirty smile she only used on guys she was interested in.

She shrugged, grinning, "Hey. My mom always told me to use my looks to my advantage."

"Wow. Didn't know you were _that_ vain…" He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You know, I'm trying to make polite small talk Logan." Jasmine gave him a look, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation, "Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean you can act like an asshole."

"What about you? Seems like every time I run into you, you're always flirting with someone or another right in front of my face. What happened to the two month grace period?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's been two months, Logan. Besides, _you_ dumped _me_. What do you care if I start meeting other people?"

"_I_ dumped _you_? Pretty sure it was the other way around." he spat, "Doesn't matter anyway, does it? You couldn't wait to sink your claws in a rebound as soon as we were through."

Jasmine huffed loudly and stopped walking, "_Really_? We've had this argument thirty thousand frickin' times!" She stuck all her groceries into one bag and shoved the bag with the flour into Logan's chest. He caught it with a grunt. "You know what? I don't need this. Have a nice life. I'm out of here."

She stormed off angrily, not bothering to glance backwards once in his direction. Logan watched her, his anger quickly dissolving into regret.

"Real smooth, Logan. Real smooth." He sighed, turning in the opposite direction toward his car.

Why was it so hard to just talk to her again? When they'd first started dating in late high school, everything had been perfect. Their relationship had been at its peak. Sure, they'd had a couple of setbacks during their first couple of years in college afterward, but they'd managed. After they broke up, things had just taken a turn for the worst. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to have a civil conversation with her. He didn't know what it was about her, but every time she talked, he would just keep getting irritated with her.

He reached his car and shoved the bag of flour in the passenger seat before hopping in and heading back toward his campus apartment.

In retrospect, he realized this is exactly what Lindy had tried to warn them about when they first began their relationship. She'd said that their friendship would probably never go back to the way it was before. Especially if they broke up on a sour note. He hadn't really thought about it. At the time, he had only been interested in being with Jasmine who he had been harboring feelings for for a while.

Perhaps he should have given it more thought. Because this whole scratch each other's eyes out every time they saw each other thing was starting to take its toll on him. He just wanted her back. Even as a friend.

~.~.~

Logan stared at the recipe like it was written in kanji. He couldn't understand crap what it was telling. He was totally lost. Yes, he knew baking was not quantum mechanics or anything near it, but honestly, he'd never really been good at cooking or anything of the sort.

_ "Seriously Logan? All you have to do is measure out what is needed, stick it in the bowl and mix."_

Back when they'd been together, Jasmine had made her best efforts to try to help him bake, but it was no use. Once Logan had broken all twelve of the eggs in the carton, she'd kicked him out the kitchen, laughing at his misfortune.

He smiled slightly. He missed those pleasant, teasing conversations they used to have.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Focus Logan. Now's not the time to be dwelling on this."

Logan groaned as he looked at the huge mess of flour and eggs he had created. And he hadn't even gotten anything mixed yet. Honestly, he didn't have time to sit here trying to decipher the hieroglyphics that were the cook book. He checked his watch. Two hours until midnight. There was no way he could get this cake done _and_ write his paper in time.

He couldn't just abandon the cake though. His mother had asked him to make a cake to contribute to her book club bake sale the next day. Normally, Lindy would be tasked with making any food or sweets or cakes, but Lindy was off studying abroad in Spain this semester. She clearly wasn't available. Obviously, his mother called Garrett first, but he had told her he had football practice all evening and had too many classes the next day to finish any cake in time for her book club. Delia was a no because the cake batter would likely end up mysteriously neon green. And Logan suspected his mother didn't call Jasmine because well… that would have been kind of awkward.

But now that he had been left with the cake, he could understand exactly why his mom had been so worried and hadn't had her hopes high for any sort of edible cake.

Logan groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't just disappoint his mom like this, but what choice did he have?

Well… he did have _one_ option.

But chances were, she wouldn't be willing to help him. After a couple minutes standing at his kitchen island weighing the pros and cons and debating how much it might cost him to call, he finally threw his pride out the window and dialed the number he had memorized ages ago.

_I hope she answers…_

The phone rang momentarily, but soon enough, he heard the bewildered monotone of her voice.

_"…Hello?"_

"Hey Jasmine."

_"Hey Logan… Wasn't expecting a call from you…"_

"I know. It's just… I kinda need your help."

She fell silent for a while, and Logan mentally cursed, ready to just say nevermind and end the phone conversation. He knew this had been a bad idea. She was probably still mad at him about earlier. It bothered him to think about how years ago, they would have helped each other without hesitation. Clearly, things had changed.

_"With what?"_ she finally responded, suspiciously.

"You know that flour I bought? I'm supposed to bake a cake for my mom, but I have no idea what to do or where to start, and I don't know anybody else who can bake as well as you can. I know this is a pretty big favour, but I really need help."

Jasmine sighed softly.

_"Alright. I'll be over in an hour."_

"Thanks, Jasmine."

_"See you soon."_

Logan hung up and grabbed his laptop off the coffee table. He had about sixty minutes to write his essay. He occupied his time until Jasmine arrived by writing his outline and the first couple of paragraphs. He wasn't looking for perfection or an A. He just had to turn in something decent enough to give him a passing C. He would work harder on the next one.

~.~.~

By the time Logan put the finishing touches on his essay, an hour had gone by. Just as he finished emailing the paper to his professor, the doorbell rang. He swallowed nervously and stood up to open it, kind of hoping it was Garrett asking to come in because his hands were full or something. Logan was feeling the trepidation.

Don't get him wrong. He needed Jasmine's help. But seeing Jasmine turned his emotions inside out. He was either always angry at her for ending the relationship, or he was pining after her like some puppy. It was terribly unnerving. And the worst part was she had no idea what she _still_ did to him even after all these weeks of them no longer dating.

The doorbell rang again, and he let out a slow breath, opening it to let her in. She smiled slightly, looking up at him through her lashes, and he stepped aside to let her in in slight awe. Sometimes, since they spent less time together, Logan forgot just how beautiful Jasmine was. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You look nice." He said, clearing his throat when he realized he had been staring a bit too long than was appropriate for an ex-boyfriend.

"I was getting ready to go out." She scratched her arm nervously, looking away from his gaze.

"Oh. Sorry." Just like that, he was annoyed again. No doubt she was going out with some random guy. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'll just finish the cake and be on my way. Besides, you're still a friend."

They headed to the kitchen, and Jasmine washed her hands, staring at the crazy mess he had made while Logan stood nearby.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about needing help."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly awkward. "So Mom wants me to make something low cal for the ladies who aren't too fond of ingesting sweets. Got any ideas?"

"Sure. But you'll need unsweetened cocoa powder. We could use skim milk instead of whole milk."

"Sounds good."

She wiped her hands off on the kitchen towel, rummaging through the lower kitchen cabinets for some plastic supplies.

"You still know where everything is?"

She stood up with a whisk, a small smile on her face, "I did practically live here, Logan."

"Yeah." He smiled back, "Garrett used to hate it."

"He was always so awkward about it too." She giggled quietly, before checking the fridge. "Well. You don't have any skim milk or cocoa. Nor do you have a measuring cup."

"Well it's no big. We can run to the grocery store really quickly and grab it."

"Grocery stores in this area are all closed by now," she said, checking her phone. "Isn't there a super store around here? We can just run there quickly and hopefully we can grab what we need and leave before it closes."

Logan grabbed his keys off the table, "I think it closes at 11:30. We've got about twenty minutes."

She grabbed her purse and followed Logan to the front door. "Then let's hurry."

They rushed out the door and took the stairs two at a time towards the back parking lot of his apartment complex. He unlocked his car, and they hopped in before he sped out of the lot and drove at law-breaking speed to get to the super store. Jasmine gripped the 'Oh shit' bar like her life depended on it and jerked and hopped in her seat every time he went around a curve a little too fast or came too close to another car in his wild maneuvers.

He laughed, "You're not going to die you know?"

"Old habits are hard to break." She screeched, covering her eyes when Logan turned onto another street just as a honking car was rushing through the intersection. "I forgot how dangerous of a driver you are..."

"Hey, as long as we make it from point A to point B alive, we're good right?"

She shot him an annoyed look, "We might be alive when we arrive, but mental trauma tends to stick!"

They arrived at the parking lot of the giant super store, and he cut around the back, parking under a bright parking lamp.

She rolled a sidelong glance at him, "The back? Do you know what time it is?"

"This is brand new car. I'm not risking it getting dented or scratched because some soccer mom is in a rush to finish some last minute shopping." He pulled out his keys and started to leave, "You can just stay here if you're worried. I'll do this quickly."

She scoffed and hopped out as well, "No way am I staying out in this deserted parking lot by myself. Besides, I know what is needed to be bought."

She groaned in pain as they scurried towards the entrance of the store.

He stared at her heeled feet, "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Price to pay for looking cute." She sighed, "Though I probably should have brought a pair of flats to change into. We're not going to take long though."

"Yeah. It's just a quick in and out."

Logan's gaze lingered on Jasmine as she walked a bit ahead of him, scurrying to the doors. It was times like these that Logan would regret the way their relationship ended up. It was hard to stay focused when everything Jasmine did and everything she wore was just cute. Especially now, when she was all dolled up. Hair perfectly made up in a bun, showing her graceful neck and shoulders. Her dress swishing against her legs, perfectly framing her lithe figure. Her heels making her legs look miles long.

And he knew there was nothing he could do but secretly ogle from afar.

"There's no one manning the doors." She said when they reached the front entrance, "Do you think they're already closed? It's 11:26."

"Nah. There's still some cars in the parking lot. I'm sure we can just hurry up, run in, and grab our stuff before they close."

They went through the doors, bending down under the metal railing that was only halfway brought down. There were a few people being rung up by the cashier. Jasmine released a breath of relief.

"We've got a couple minutes. C'mon. Let's grab what we need to and get out of here."

Jasmine pulled off her heels so she could move faster, and they raced between and through the aisles, grabbing the cocoa powder and the measuring cup. She picked up a box of Peeps, squealing in delight.

Logan rose a brow, "Just couldn't resist, could you?"

"I love my Peeps!"

"I remember." He chuckled quietly. "So where's the skim milk?"

"Probably towards the back."

They walked towards the dairy section further back. The area also contained the numerous meats and cheeses that could be bought. There was no one behind the deli stand. Jasmine's nose wrinkled, and she stopped just short of stepping into the area.

"Could you grab the milk Logan? There's probably meat gut residue or something gross on the floor."

He turned around, a small, teasing smile on his lips, "Scared, Jaz?"

She slipped her heels back on her feet, realizing going without shoes probably wasn't the greatest idea. Sure, she had pantyhose on, but it would barely provide any protection from the germs on the ground.

"Of germs? Yes. Blame Garrett and his diseases in raw meat lecture. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat Hweh again…"

Logan laughed at her disgruntled expression, and she returned his smile, giggling quietly. As they stood there, for a second it was like their relationship had gone back to normalcy. Teasing each other, talking like old pals. It felt good. Logan felt at ease.

"I'll get the milk if it makes–"

And then the main lights cut off simultaneously, leaving the two in semi-darkness. Their eyes both widened in alarm.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 2

**Gag. You'll know why. **

**Cringe worthy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It or any of the characters and am only using them for entertainment.**

* * *

They paused and stared at each other in disbelief for a couple of beats before dropping their stuff and taking off towards the front of the store. Logan wasn't impeded by four inch heels and sped off past Jasmine.

Jasmine cursed under her breath and hobble walked quickly to the front. No way was she going to run and fall on her tush. She joined Logan at the inner doors, banging as hard and yelling as loudly as she could to try to get the attention of anyone nearby or in the parking lot. It was no good.

"It's no use." Logan panted, bending down to catch his breath, one hand still planted against the glass of the door, "You can't see anything past those metal bars. They probably don't know that we're still in here."

"This is all your fault!" Jasmine growled.

He turned to her incredulously, "How the hell is this my fault?"

"It's because you parked in the back!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "They didn't realize we were in here because they didn't see your car!"

"Would you calm down?" He snapped, sending her an annoyed glare, "I can't think with you screeching right in my ear!"

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down." She snarled, fixing him with her evil eye, "We're trapped in a frickin' store! Who the hell would be calm right now?"

"We're not necessarily trapped. We can just call someone."

Jasmine watched with increasing irritation as Logan continued to pat his pockets for his phone, only to not come up with anything. She rubbed her arms as she began to feel the cold of the air conditioning.

"Let me guess… No phone?" She asked snidely.

"I must have left it in the car. I didn't think I'd need it cuz this was supposed to be quick. Where's yours?"

She slumped against the wall near the doors upon realizing she was missing her purse, "In my purse. In the passenger seat of your car."

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "So now what?"

Jasmine stood up, pointing in the direction of the phones at the registers. "We can call out using those phones right? Call non-emergency 911 or something?"

He shrugged, and they headed over there. They both picked up various phones near the cash registers, holding it against their ears and dialing numbers, though there was no tone. Jasmine tried to use 9, pound sign, and any other outside reach extension codes she could think of to no avail. They didn't seem to work.

"I think these phones only call out to inside the store." She said in slight despair, setting the phone down harshly with a clatter.

"What about a manager's office or something? Or like a staff break room? You think there's one here?"

She nodded, "Probably in the back. I'll check the back. You search around up here for a phone."

They separated, and Jasmine ignored the chill down her back of walking through the barely lit, deserted mega store.

She looked behind her, watching as Logan walked toward the concession area, wishing Logan was nearby her. His presence was always comforting, even if they had recently been frequently fighting. It was like they wanted to rip out each other's throats every time they were around the other. She hated it. So maybe their relationship had deteriorated, but Logan was someone she'd always needed in her life. Even before they started dating, he was her support. It was odd not being able to talk to each other normally. But what could she do about it? She couldn't help but feel like he hated her guts. And that hurt her more than anything else in the world.

She shoved her feelings to the back and sped walked uncomfortably in her high heels towards where there was a sign showing the bathroom. As she expected, on the opposite side of the bathroom was a doorway leading to an employee rest area with an old, broken couch and a payphone like phone hanging on a hook.

She rushed over to it and cradled it against her ear, straining to see if there was any dial tone at all. There wasn't. She felt the weight of gloom and anguish crash against her shoulders and just stood there staring off into the distance, imagining the cops finding her decrepit corpse withering away to nothing in this store. It was over. She would be locked in here all night and die in here!

"No tone?"

She hopped about ten feet into the air and launched the phone towards the source of the voice with a shrill scream. Logan yelped and moved out of the way just as the phone crashed into the wall where his head had been.

Jasmine breathed heavily, "Don't _do_ that! You can't just quietly sneak up on someone!"

"I called your name a couple times." He rolled his eyes, sinking into the old, tattered couch in the corner. "Were you lost in thought or something?"

She ignored his question and plopped down onto the cushions beside him, sliding her feet out of her heels slowly and massaging her aching toes with a low moan. Logan watched her with some pity in his expression.

"Did you find anything up front?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Manager's office was locked. It's by card too, so there's no lock I could try to pick."

Jasmine took a deep breath, "So what? We're just going to be trapped here all night?!"

"What? You got somewhere to go…" Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. I forgot you had a date…"

She gave him an inscrutable look, but ignored his comment, continuing to rub her toes back to life from the pinchy shoes. "So what do we do?"

"What choice do we have? We have to stay in this store until morning." He growled.

Jasmine put her heels back on and stood up with a flourish, "Well I'm not staying in this room. I'm going to find somewhere else to stay. It smells weird, and it's kind of creepy."

"Fine. Have fun." He said, laying back on the old couch with his hands behind his head. His legs were hanging off the edge of the too small couch. It would have been amusing had Jasmine not been hurt by the completely blasé way he had addressed her.

Jasmine stared at him for a second, a small lump growing in her throat. She had honestly been hoping he'd come with her. Sure, maybe they weren't each other's favorite person right now, but they could still spend some time together. They both were in a pretty crappy circumstance. Why couldn't they just stick together? At this point, their friendship would never revert back to the way it had been.

She sniffled quietly and turned around, "S-sure… I'll just… go…"

She left the room, looking over her shoulder once as she rounded the corner of the doorway. Logan was pointedly not looking at her, glaring resolutely at the rotting ceiling. She ignored the pang in her heart and dragged her feet around the superstore, trying to find somewhere comfortable to wait until morning.

As she entered the electronics area, she smiled, realizing there was a camping display set up nearby the big screen TVs for sale. It had a tent, sleeping bag, lounge chairs. Everything that was necessary for a somewhat good night's sleep. It was perfect. The display for the televisions was shut off, but she had been to electronics stores. Usually, there was some VCR or control box nearby that controlled and turned on all the TVs. She crawled onto her hands and knees, and snuck behind the televisions, looking for that box. She found it in the corner near the rows of DVDs and CDs and a huge smile grew on her face.

Just because they were trapped didn't mean she had to be bored. There was no point in lamenting their situation. At least there was countless food and entertainment in the store. Not to mention a relatively okay place to sleep.

Jasmine crawled back out of the little nook, and sighed when she realized in her search, she had formed a run in her brand new tights. She took off her heels and placed them next to the tent before flopping onto a sleeping bag on display. She sighed in relief at the dissipated pressure on her toes. It was perfect. She would just watch a movie and relax and before she knew it, the night would be over and she'd be on her way home.

"Logan's probably really uncomfortable on that couch…" she muttered.

And she was undoubtedly lonely. Standing up, she headed back to the employee room knowing what she was going to do. There was a good chance that he would reject her request, but she would still ask. No one deserved to sleep on an uncomfortable rag-covering-hay of a couch. Especially since it was so cold in there.

When she walked in, Logan was still laying uncomfortably in the same way he had been before, staring at the ceiling. She stopped by the doorway, rubbing her arm as goosebumps formed from the chill in the room.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" His voice was flat, and he still refused to look at her. She sighed dejectedly, already expecting him to say no.

"Hey, I was thinking, why don't we watch a movie instead of you staying in here by yourself? I found a nice camping display nearby and there are TVs in the area. It's bound to be warmer too…"

He remained silent, pretending like she wasn't there, and Jasmine frowned. She knew they weren't on great speaking terms but he was being ridiculous.

"Look. I know you're mad at me, but this is just stupid. I want to be friends again Logan, but it's like you're not making any efforts to meet me halfway. Come find me when you're mature enough to have a conversation again."

Shaking her head in disdain, Jasmine spun on her heels and walked out of the room back to her little "campsite". She was angry and hurt all at once. She thought she could try to fix their screwed up relationship, but it seemed she was right. Logan _did_ hate her. And he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She angrily wiped at the tears that were leaking out of her eyes, sniffling heavily. She just wanted to go back to the days when they could hang out as friends, watching shows and movies together and laughing at stupid things people did. If this was the way it was going to be for the rest of college, she would rather they just never dated at all to begin with! She should have just taken heed of Lindy's warnings all those years ago.

Jasmine grabbed a comedy from the shelf of disorganized, but cheap films and stuck it in the slot, playing it on the big screen. Then, grunting and exerting her muscles, she pulled the large TV and tugged it around so that it was facing the front of the tent flap before sliding into the sleeping bag inside the tent and lying on her stomach to watch it. She needed something to cheer her up. Something to take her mind off of the fact that the best relationship of her life had crumbled to pieces.

~.~.~

The movie was only about thirty minutes in when she heard footsteps approaching. Jasmine froze and held her breath, wondering if there was someone else in the store with them. She held still, hoping that if she didn't make any noise, the intruder would walk right by her.

"Jasmine?"

She let out a heavy breath and felt her entire body untense and unwind in relief. It was only Logan.

"I'm in the tent!" She called out.

Logan walked around the corner, holding a bag of popcorn, two cokes, a box of Peeps, and a bag of jelly beans. He stopped in front of the tent and squatted so he was in her line of sight. She stared at him expressionlessly, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed, "I was an ass to you Jasmine. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, and I know you were just trying to be friendly. I'm sorry." He lifted up the goods slightly, "Peace offering. Do you think you have room for one more?"

She couldn't help but smile at his earnest expression and sweet words. "There's room. But why are the back of your clothes wet?" She laughed softly, "Looks like you pissed yourself."

"I tried to use the microwaves in the appliances area to make the popcorn, but there was a puddle of water on the ground that I didn't see. Landed on my ass." He shrugged sheepishly, "After that, I realized there are bags of already popped popcorn in the snack aisles.

"Well take off your clothes and hop in here." She said, leaning past his tall figure to see more of the movie.

Logan's eyebrows jumped, and he spun around in surprise. Jasmine realized what her words had sounded like and how they could be misconstrued, and her cheeks flushed.

"Not like that!" she quickly rectified, "I meant take off your outer clothes before you catch a cold! Don't you have on stuff underneath?"

"Yeah, but still…" he looked nervous, "In the sleeping bag? With you?"

She shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance, though she was as nervous as he was vocalizing his nerves. "It's cold in here. We can maximize heat. It's no big deal."

"If you're sure…" he muttered, setting the snacks on the lounge chair before stripping down to his dry underclothes. Jasmine decidedly kept her eyes off of him, though she was tempted to stare. Old habits really were hard to break.

He grabbed the snacks and slid in beside her. After much maneuvering and shoving over, they finally found a comfortable enough position. Jasmine tried to relax, but being this close to Logan again was setting her nerves on edge. He was warm and comforting. Especially when she caught a whiff of his alluring cologne. All it did was remind her of the times they used to spend cuddled against one another. She was this close to snuggling further against him, but she knew if she did anything of the sort, he'd probably slip away.

She grabbed a Peep and stuffed it in her mouth to occupy her mouth and keep from possibly opening it and saying something stupid that would ruin this fragile truce they seemed to have built.

"I'm sorry…" Logan said quietly after an extended period of silence.

She turned to look at him and quickly reverted her gaze back to the big screen when she realized how close his face was to hers.

"For what…?"

"You were supposed to go on a date tonight right? He's going to think you stood him up."

Jasmine glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Logan's words had sounded aloof, but his jaw was clenched, and he was gripping the coke like he wanted to squeeze the life out of it. His words sounded like he was okay, but his actions were completely opposite. Was he jealous? The thought of that made her heart beat faster in elation.

"I don't have a date, Logan…" she finally replied, fighting the smile that was breaking out on her face.

Logan finally looked away from the screen, staring at Jasmine with narrowed eyes, "But you said–"

"I _said_ I was getting ready to go out." She interrupted before he could finish his assumption. "Not necessarily for a date."

"So why are you dressed all fancy?"

So he had been jealous. Probably _really_ jealous. Was that why he had been acting like a jerk earlier? Don't get her wrong. Jealous Logan _was_ a jerk, but the fact that he was jealous excited her. She liked knowing he was jealous. If he was jealous, then that meant that he still had lingering feelings. Which meant, maybe… just maybe he didn't hate her.

She giggled softly, "Never heard of a girl's night out?"

He released a relieved breath through his nose and snorted, turning back towards the TV, "Wow. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah…" she stated, "You know… Just because I flirt with guys doesn't mean I necessarily want to go out with them, Logan. There's no need for you to be so jealous."

He stiffened almost entirely, and Jasmine prepared for him to snap at her. No doubt she had just ruined this little good mood they'd settled in. But to her surprise, instead of answering in irritation, he sighed again, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

"Yeah… you're right."

She blinked a couple times in surprise, wondering if she had just heard him right. "…Why _are_ you jealous? We really aren't together anymore."

"I know." His fists were clenched again, "It just bothers me… Seeing you with all those guys. And knowing that will never be me on the receiving end again."

She smiled in relief. Maybe she had been wrong about Logan this whole time. But then that meant he still was pining after her. Which meant the feelings were mutual.

Throwing caution to the wind, Jasmine rolled over onto her side, facing Logan completely.

"Logan."

The muscle in his jaw ticked, and he remained still, steadfastly staring at the movie on the screen.

"Logan. Look at me."

Slowly, he rolled over so he was facing her as well, mirroring her position and gazing straight at her with an unreadable expression on his face. His blue eyes looked almost a murky gray in the dim lighting. Jasmine held her breath and reached out, cupping his jaw with her hand.

"Listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say this once." She rubbed her thumb lightly against his cheek, "I don't flirt with guys because I want to go out with them. And I don't flirt with guys to make you jealous. I flirt because I can't let go of you. Because it hurts to know how our relationship fell so horribly. The only way I can feel better is if I distract myself. Because I need help getting over you. I still love you Logan."

Logan's eyes softened, and he reached up, covering her hand with his own, "Why didn't you say anything, Jasmine…"

"I thought you hated me…" she replied softly.

"I could never hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you Jaz."

"Logan…"

He leaned into her, and their lips met gently in a slow kiss that made Jasmine's toes curl and left heat pooling in the base of her stomach. She slid her hands down to the straps of his wifebeater, tugging him closer and deepening the embrace with a soft sigh. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. She'd missed him.

Jasmine broke the kiss and opened her eyes, giggling softly and nuzzling her nose against his cheek. "How did our relationship get so messed up?"

"I think we lost sight of our friendship. And then we couldn't be ourselves." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her head softly. "When we're not us, we just don't work."

Jasmine nodded, "I think we rushed in ending our relationship. I didn't want things to end Logan."

"What? I thought you did."

"I thought _you_ did!"

They leaned back and stared at each other for a few seconds before dissolving into stupefied laughter. Was this really all because of some stupid misunderstanding? At least they'd worked out their issues. Hopefully things would only improve from here on out. She didn't want to lose him again.

Jasmine yawned, her eyelids drooping, "I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, me too."

Jasmine snuggled up against his chest, loving the complete feeling of warmth surrounding her. Logan reached up and knocked the remaining popcorn and candy out of the tent carelessly out of the way of their heads as Jasmine laughed, pinching at his side to stop moving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, pulling her even closer.

"Goodnight Logan." She muttered sleepily, a goofy grin growing on her face.

"Goodnight Jaz."


	4. Epilogue

**Urgh! I hate writing kiss scenes. People who know me know how much they frickin piss me off and annoy the shit out of me. Because they're so hard to write! Absolutely hate them. And then they always come out sounding like a syrupy, disgusting mess and I _hate_ it. Therefore, apologies for the kiss from the previous chapter LOL.  
**

**Anyway, here's the epilogue. Good riddance...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Didn't Do It or any of the characters and am only using them for entertainment.**

* * *

The store manager frowned, tilting his head in confusion. "So you're telling me that you tried to make a cake, didn't have some of the ingredients, came here near closing to pick up some stuff, got locked in cuz you parked in the back, and then ate popcorn, watched a movie and slept in the camping area of the store?"

"Yeah, just about."

The crowd stared at them. They stared back at the crowd.

"Ah who am I kidding." The manager finally said, chuckling. "You can't make this type of crazy shit up."

"We'll pay for everything we used, sir." Jasmine added, slipping on her heels and fixing her bun to make it more presentable.

He waved them off, "Don't worry about it. It's been a long time since anything exciting happened in this store."

Logan finished rearranging his clothes, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"Alright you crazy kids. You guys go on and get out of here. You've got a cake to make I believe. And a relationship to nurture if I'm not mistaken."

"We will!"

They picked up what they needed for making the cake and headed back to the register to pay for it.

"Oh shit…" Logan murmured.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, concern on her features.

"I left the flour and eggs all over the counter!" Logan smacked his hand to his forehead as Jasmine picked up the paid for supplies. "Garrett is probably flipping shits about it as we speak! I bet he's called me seven hundred times! He's gonna kill me."

Jasmine snorted as she slipped her hand in his and they began their walk toward the front entrance, ignoring the questioning and astonished gazes of those who saw them and how rough they looked.

"Hey, Jaz? Can I crash at your place for the rest of the week?"

"Sure, babe." She squeezed his hand, grinning up at him. "Besides, we do have a lot of catching up to do. Two months' worth, I believe."

"That we do." He said softly, kissing her lightly.

They walk out of the store, uninhibited smiles on their faces and hands clasped together swinging in reckless abandon.


End file.
